The Return of The Men In Black
by The Lady More
Summary: Before Henry meets his maker he meets two last ghosts: his two most trusted servants and his Angels of Death. Takes Place after the end of Episode 4x10


_**Okay so I was a bit pissy that the Ghosts of Thomas Cromwell and Thomas Moore didn't show up in the series finale. So I decided to write my own interpretation of what should have happened if they did.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Violence and Character Death**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**This never happened but if it did lord help us all. **_

The "Return" of the Men in Black

**To the Crommies (Especially Cait and Nadin) and Moore Fans who agree these men would make quite a team.**

"Hello Harry."

That voice, I knew it from somewhere yet I haven't heard it in years. The last time I heard it was in a long intellectual rant telling me why I should get back to Katherine. I turn around in full circle and there he was. The man I who I admired and looked up for years. The man who was like a father to me…Sir Thomas Moore. Of all the ghosts I have seen in these past few days I was actually relieved to see him. I knew despite the fact I made the mistake of putting him to death, he had no ill towards me. This was Thomas Moore, the man of all seasons, the gentle and forgiving man.

And besides he wasn't here to judge me and tell me I am a horrible father. He would probably give me some words of advices about my journey to the afterlife.

"Sir Thomas what are you doing here?" I said walking over to give him a hug, "I am so glad to see you!"

However before I managed to come face to face with him another man stepped from behind him. Not just any man another man who like Sir Thomas Moore, was a devoted servant to me, wore black and was also beheaded…Sir Thomas Cromwell. I stumbled backwards.

"M-M-M-Mr. Cromwell," I stuttered walking backwards.

Cromwell let out a manic laugh. He laughed so hard tears from his blue eyes and down his usually stoic cheeks.

"Who were expecting?" He asked wiping a tear away, "Martin Luther?"

"The Pope," Sir Thomas added in.

Did I die without realizing it and wind up in hell? And was this hell? My two most trusted advisors taunting me? It took me a few good minutes to finally gain the courage to speak:

"Y-y-you both…here…in the same room I thought you both-"

"Hated each other?" Sir Thomas said now standing in his normal stance. He stood up straight with his hands clasped behind his back. He then walked slowly towards me as I began limping back. "We did Harry that is true, we had our differences. I, a catholic, and he a protestant. But when he met the same unfortunate fate as I except in a barbaric manner, I decided we should work out or differences."

"It was unfortunate it took us to our deaths to realize how much of a good team we both make," Cromwell said now walking to Sir Thomas' side, "but now we are going to put our teamwork good use."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't exactly know what they meant. So they were both going to help me into the afterlife? Provide me with one last good service to my people before I died? Or worse? Tell me I was a bad tyrannical King just as Jane, Anne, and Katherine collectively called me a horrible father?

"My good servants," I said hoping my words would tell them that I was actually sorry for having them both beheaded. I am not lying about this. I wish every day I would go back in time and rip up their dead warrants, "my best friends whatever do you mean?"

Sir Thomas and Cromwell turned their heads to look at each other. It was if the two of them were mirror images of each other. Both were tall, wore black, and had dark features. And then a cackling laugh between the both of them…..broke the silence.

"Your best friends?" Cromwell said with an eyebrow raised, "now that is an understatement of the year!"

Suddenly the two men began to walk towards me. A cold feeling began to crawl down my spine. I began to gasp for air and limp backwards. I knew why they were here now, they were here to mock me and send vengeance upon me for my betrayal.

"He's right Harry," Sir Thomas said narrowing his eyes as Cromwell suddenly disappeared from my view, "how could you have the nerve to call us your best friends after you took us for granted, betrayed us and threw us away like your wives. I treated you a thousand times greater than your so called father and yet you forgot about that as you signed my death warrant."

I suddenly felt two hands touch my shoulders. I turn my head to see Cromwell bending down to whisper in my ear:

"I did everything for you your majesty. You wanted your own Church? I got you your own Church. You wanted that whore you called a wife dead? I got her that appointment to the scaffold for her. I would have even made myself look like a fool and dance around your court naked if you commanded me too and this is the thanks I get? A betrayal and a shitty executioner?"

Cromwell pushed me towards Sir Thomas who placed his large hands my shoulders. His once kind eyes were now dark and full of hate.

"You think I went to that scaffold bravely?" He said with a growl, "there was one thing those fools at my execution didn't see as I laid my head on the block. My tears of hurt, knowing after all I have done I for you, you couldn't grant me one favor of sparing my life."

Tears began to fall down my eyes. If only they knew, my regret of sending them to their maker in such a brutal way. I suddenly let out a dry sob as Cromwell once again walked to Sir Thomas' side.

"Do you think I was happy about your deaths?" I said staring at both of them with fear in my eyes, "Sir Thomas I cried for weeks wishing it never happened and Cromwell dear lord I only realized after you died that nothing could be done so efficiently without you. If that is why you are both here your quest has been fulfilled. Now leave me I wish to prepare myself for my death peacefully."

Suddenly Sir Thomas pushed me backwards. I immediately stumbled onto my back on the floor.

"Your apology isn't our quest," Cromwell said as he knelt down in front of me and clamped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, "God sent us here as your angels of death, he believes if you experience the feelings of betrayal we felt when you killed us you shall be purged of your many sins. Sir Thomas why don't you do the honors?"

The man who I once considered a hero knelt on the other side of my helpless body.

"With pleasure," Sir Thomas chuckled as he wrapped his hands tightly around my throat.

I could have struggled, I could have fought them even. But I didn't, I remained still as I struggled to breathe. They were right I deserved this. I would let the two men who I betrayed so brutally be my judges, my jury and my executioners. Suddenly the room began to spin. I felt cold and weightless and the last thing I saw were the triumphant faces of Thomas Moore and Thomas Cromwell before everything faded to black…

The dead body of King Henry VIII was found only a few hours later. While many were prepared for his majesty's passing the circumstances seemed rather peculiar. The most peculiar of them all were the words carved on the stone walls which read:

_Justice has been served by the Men in Black_

_Thomas Cromwell and Sir Thomas Moore Knight. _

_**Remember kiddies…reviews=Cookies. **_


End file.
